I Never See The Sun Before
by FeeRguez21
Summary: Brittany Pierce es una niña de 8 años que vive internada en una clinica ya que no puede ver desde que era bebé, Santana Lopéz es una pasante e hija de una doctora en la clinica donde vive Brittany, el destino las une y Santana no se dara por vencida hasta que Brittany pueda ver por primera vez, iniciando una amistad a prueba de todo
1. Chapter 1

Primera Mejor Amiga

-8 años-

¿Alguna vez se han preguntado que pasaría si vives en un cuento de hadas y todo acaba mal?

De eso se trata el libro que mi nana Delphine me lee cada noche el libro se titula "Esperanzas caídas"

Ella dice que siempre me lo ha leído desde que era pequeña, por ahora solo tengo 8 años y una enfermedad que desde que nací no me permite ver

Mi padre dice que cuando nací estaba jugando con dios a taparnos los ojitos y cuando mamá me tuvo Jesús no me los destapo asi que cada noche le pido a Jesús que el juego termine y me destape los ojitos

Estudio en casa y es aburrido, trato de imaginarme mi casa pero no puedo, todo lo que toco es diferente

El otro día estaba sentada en el pasto de mi jardín cuando escuche a mi nana hablar con una persona, ella suplicaba que era un error y yo no podía defenderla, me dio mucha rabia

Después de eso sentí unas manos y después escuche el cierre de una puerta y el sonido de otra puerta abierta, había mucho silencio hasta que escuche una voz

-¿Cuál es tu nombre y cuántos años tienes?-

-Brittany, 8-

-Tienes un bonito nombre-

-¿Quién eres tú?-

-Mi nombre es Santana y tengo 9-

-¿Dónde estoy?-

-Estas en la CFBP-

-¿CFBP?-

-Clinique For blind people-

-¿Quién me trajo aquí?-

-Tus padres, Aqui te ayudaran a volver a ver y adaptarte a la sociedad-

-Yo sí puedo ver, dios está jugando conmigo desde que soy pequeña y no me destapo los ojos-

-No eres la primera que ha dicho eso ¿Sabías que eso es mentira?-

-No es ninguna mentira, es la verdad mis padres me lo dijeron-

-Tus padres mintieron-

El silencio se hacía presente y a mí me daba miedo

-¿Quieres comer algo?- pregunto Santana

-¿Qué hay de comer?-

-Pastel de carne, frijoles, lentejas y de postre pastel de zanahoria-

Ella acerco mis platos

-¿Puedes comer sola?- pregunto

-No- respondí

-De acuerdo haremos un trato, te daré de comer todos los días si a cambio te vuelves mi amiga ¿Trato?-

-¿Tambien podrías leerme?-

-Mmmmmm...de acuerdo te leeré y te daré de comer si eres mi amiga y me das la mitad de tu postre-

-Entonces si eres mi nueva primera amiga ¿Me darías un primer abrazo?-

Sentí unos brazos rodeando mi cuerpo y dijo

-¿Primeras Mejores Amigas?- pregunto

-Primeras mejores amigas-

Santana me comenzó a dar de comer y nos reíamos mucho

-¿Crees que pueda ver el sol algún día?-

-Claro-

-¿Me ayudaras?-

-Si-

-¿Lo prometes?-

-Lo prometo-


	2. Chapter 2

**LIBROS Y PATATAS FRITAS**

-Buen día dormilona- escuche la dulce voz de Santana

-Hola- conteste -¿Qué día es?

-Martes-

-¿Qué mes es?-

-Octubre-

-¿Qué numero?-

-Cuatro-

-¿Entonces es martes Cuatro de Octubre?-

-Exacto-

-¿Qué hora es?-

-11:30 am-

-¿Tan tarde? Mis padres no me lleva…- hice una pausa recordando que no estoy en casa

-¿Quieres desayunar?-

-Si-

Comimos sandia y un sándwich de salmón

-¿Te gustaría leerme?- pregunte después de desayunar

-¿Qué quieres que lea?-

-Esperanzas Caídas-

-¿Por qué ese libro?-

-Me gusta imaginar-

-Bien- dijo santana

Me ayudo a recostarme mientras que ella comenzaba con mi frase favorita y yo la repetía

-"Algún día sé que cuando salga a la calle no conoceré nada, pero será como empezar a vivir"-

-¿Por qué la repites?-

-Es mi frase favorita-

-Eso quiere decir que te sabes el libro de memoria por lo cual no tengo que leértelo- respondió Santana caminando hacia la puerta y cerrándola con fuerza

-Pero tú lo prometiste-

-ß-ß-ß-ß-

-Hola Brittany soy la doctora López-

Dijo despertándome

-Hola-

-Te voy a revisar tu vista-

Vi una pequeña cosa que calaba

-Veo algo- dije emocionada

-¿Qué es lo que ves?- pregunto Santana

-Una cosa rara y callante-

-¿Una luz?-

-Si- grite emocionada

-Bien, nosotras volveremos más tarde-

Volví a dormir aferrada a mi libro

-ß-ß-ß-ß-

-¿Mamá Britt volverá a ver algún día?- pregunto una pequeña Santana en el pasillo

-No amor, Brittany no vera en su vida-


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3:

DESPEDIDAS

-Mamá debes hacer algo, Brittany debe ver- decía una desesperada Santana

-Santana Niamey López Báez no me hables en ese tono- corrigió su madre

-Entonces haz algo-

-Lo hare...Disfruta tu ultimo día aquí-

-¿Qué?-

-Te dije que no debías encariñarte con ningún paciente pero tu relación con Brittany es una constante molestia para mi asi que es mejor que te vayas a Tennessee con tu abuela-

Mamá se fue y yo me quede ahí pensando en que le diría a Britt

-*-*-*-*-

Escuche que alguien abría mi puerta

-¿Quien está ahí?- pregunte

-Soy yo uní, Santana-

-Hola santana ¿Porque me dijiste Uní?-

-Porque eres igual que un unicornio?-

-¿Que es un unicornio?-

-Es un caballo que tiene un hermoso cuerno en su frente y defeca algodón de azúcar-

Me causo mucha risa y comenzamos a jugar, ella me leía mi libro favorito

-Debo decirte algo-

-¿Qué?- pregunte

-Tengo una misión-

-¿Qué clase de misión?-

-Un ángel me ha mandado a buscar a dios para que te destape tus ojitos y tengo que irme hoy-

-No vayas- dije con algo húmedo saliendo de mi

-Debo hacerlo, te prometí algo y pienso cumplirlo-

-Eres mi mejor amiga- dije abrazándola

-Tu también eres mi mejor amiga-

-¿Podrías al menos quedarte un poco más? Mañana es mi cumpleaños-

-Britt no puedo-

-Por favor-

-Lo siento-

-Entonces al menos, déjame algo tuyo...para recordarte-

Pensé que se había ido pero no pensé lo mismo cuando sentí un beso en mis labios, al principio solo fue un pequeño pero después fue un poco más largo

Al separarnos ella se fue y más agua salada se producía

-*-*-*-*-

-Tienes un regalo de cumpleaños mi Britt-

-¿Qué es?-

-Un disco-

Lo puso la enfermera y era la narración de mi libro favorito y era la voz de Santana la que lo narraba

Después una canción de felicitación sonaba y después alguien me ayudaba a decir que soplara y antes de hacerlo sabia una sola cosa...

Es oficial cumplía 9 años sin ver el sol y mi primer día sin ella

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Que tal les parecio el capitulo?

Ya saben actualizo cada Martes (pero hoy no es martes xD)

Se me olvido en que dia vivo asi que les dejo el capitulo!

¡Comenten!

Un saludo y un beso!


	4. Chapter 4

I NEVER SEE THE SUN BEFORE

9 años "Brittany's Letter"

No he tenido noticias de Santana, he escuchado lo que su madre dice sobre que su padre se la ha llevado lejos y que nunca regresara y saben que es lo peor

¡NUNCA CUMPLIO NINGUNA PROMESA!

"Nunca me iré" "Somos tu y yo contra el mundo" "Te leeré todos los días"

¡Bola de mentiras!

Algunos se han preguntado que si estar ciega tiene algún efecto colateral pero supongo que eso es totalmente imposible

Desde que ella se fue no he hablado con nadie, no tengo nada que contar y a nadie a quien abrazar, no tengo a nadie

Mis padres han venido a verme y me han traído algunas cosas como viejas muñecas y algunos audios, pero nada es igual sin ella, es mi mejor amiga y nada ha cambiado desde aquella ocasión cuando sentí sus labios

Solo quisiera que ella volviera...He hecho que algunas personas me tengan lastima y me lean algún capítulo de mi libro favorito que desde que ella se fue no he dejado de abrazar

Quisiera que ella cruzara la puerta y que al hacer ruido dijera "Britt" como solía decirme o que simplemente me diga que nunca se volverá a ir pero sé que no será verdad ya que ella no volverá

Algunas veces quisiera que nunca hubiera aparecido en mi vida y se preguntaran porque siendo muy pequeña tengo tanto rencor y saben que les podría contestar

¡ELLA SE FUE! ¡ES TOTALMENTE INJUSTO!

Ahora son 368 días desde que ella se fue y aunque la extrañe como idiota, siempre la voy a querer


	5. Chapter 5

**CHRISTMAS SPECIAL 10 YEARS BEFORE**

-¿Es navidad?- pregunte

-Asi es, ya es navidad- contesto una chica

-¿Quién eres?- dije sentándome en mi cama

-Julia, tu compañera de terapia-

-Oh, ammm…lo siento, pensé que había entrado alguna enfermera o la doctora López-

-¿Aun extrañas a la niña que venía contigo?-

-Han pasado años, no creo que se acuerde de mí y mucho menos de las promesas que en ese entonces me hizo-

-¿Sigues muy dañada verdad?-

-Dañada no, estoy molesta porque todo pensé que sería diferente, sabes es y será mi única amiga que he hecho sin necesidad de saber de nada más que lo que pasaba en ese momento y se me hizo bastante canalla de su parte la manera en la cual posiblemente "huyo" para no saber nada de mi-

-Yo no creo que haya huido de ti-

-¿Acaso la llegaste a conocer?-

-No, pero yo sé que ella está preocupada por ti y hará todo lo posible para que puedas ver-

-Debo "arreglarme", vendrán mis padres a celebrar navidad por otro año más que no puedo verlos-

-¿Brittany?-

-Aquí estoy- dije saliendo del cuarto de baño

-Hija, estas hermosa-

-Padre, no puedo verme, ni siquiera sé si me quedo bien lo que intente hacer- dije caminando hacia la puerta con ayuda de mi bastón

-Bien entonces cenemos- dijo mi madre

-¿Qué has pensado de lo que te hemos propuesto?- dijo padre

-No me iré de aquí-

-Hija, es una hermosa oportunidad, tal vez haya más posibilidades en ese lugar que si nos quedamos esperando aquí-

-Lo siento, he dicho que no me iré, hubieran pensado en eso hace 10 años- conteste levantándome y caminando hacia mi cama

-Brittany…- dijo mi madre

-No quiero hablar, quiero dormir- dije acostándome

¿Brittany?- escuche una voz tranquila

-Ajan- conteste con sueño

-¿Sabes quién soy?-

-¿Santa?- pregunte con voz infantil

-No, bueno tiene algo que ver pero no, no soy santa-

-¿Entonces quién eres?-

-¿Ya te has olvidado de mí?-

-He dicho quién eres, no puedo reconocer tu voz-

-Soy Santana, Santana López-


	6. Chapter 6

REGRESOS

-¿Santana?- menciono moviendo la cabeza hacia ningún lado en particular

-Sí, soy yo-

-¿Qué…Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-Volví-

-¿Por qué?-

-He buscado médicos que puedan ayudarte además de que me fui a estudiar medicina, hice una promesa que pienso cumplir-

-¿Cuál de todas las que hiciste?-

-Se que rompí promesas y que te será difícil confiar en mi de nuevo pero te prometo que hare lo posible por que vuelvas a ver-

Santana tomo mi mano y yo la retire inmediatamente

-No te creo-

-Vamos Britt, cree en mí, lo hice por ti-

-Te agradezco el gesto y tú tiempo pero no creo que sea suficiente para que vuelva a confiar en ti-

-¿Brittany?- se escuchó una voz en la puerta, Santana volteo a ver de quien se trataba y vio a una chica asiática con un vestido morado

-Tina, pasa- Dijo Brittany emocionada, lo cual se le hizo extraño a Santana

-¿Aun no te has cambiado? La cena de todos es en un par de horas-

-Lo sé, pero llego ella- Menciono poniéndose de pie con ayuda de su bastón

-¿Quién eres tú?- Pregunto Tina

-Santana…Santana López

Tina se quedó boquiabierta al escuchar el nombre de la culpable de tantas cosas que le habían sucedido a Brittany de pequeña

-¿Tu eres Santana?- dijo tina en tono serio

-Tina, ayúdame a cambiarme- menciono Brittany

-¿Tienes algún problema conmigo asiática?- contesto Santana

-Tina, por favor- suplico Britt

-Esto no ha acabado López-

Santana salió de la habitacion para cambiarse, debía estar lo más cercano posible a su ángel

-Bienvenidos- decía la Doctora López –Gracias por acompañarnos esta noche, esta cena es por los nuevos internados de este año y por la incorporación de mi hija Santana como doctora al igual que los Doctores Steve y Noah quienes estarán encargados de los pacientes con ceguera, disfruten la cena-

Brittany portaba un hermoso vestido verde esmeralda y su cabello lo habían hecho una trenza, Santana vestía un vestido rosa con bordados en el mismo tono y desde el comedor de los doctores no le quitaba la vista a ella

-¿Es ella?- decía el Doctor Noah

-Sí, pero no creo que quiera saber la noticia-

-Por eso nos haz convencido López- mencionaba el Doctor Steve

-¿No son muy jóvenes para ser doctores?- decía la Doctora Lynn

-Los tres somos hijos de médicos, conocemos todo sobre medicamentos y procedimientos, solo cursamos 6 años de práctica/ teórica para que nos dieran la licencia- menciono Noah coqueteándole haciendo que esta se sonrojara –Soy Noah Puckerman ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Lynn Johnson- contesto

-¿Lynn que sabes de la paciente Pierce?-

-¿Brittany?-

-La han trasladado de cuarto, antes estaba en los de su categoría pero despues de lo que hizo fue trasladada a una habitacion en las alturas de los mentales-

-¿Mentales? ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho?-

-¿Nunca se enteraron? Salió en todos los periódicos y en las noticias, mi oficina estará abierta por si quieren enterarse, esto es algo que pocos doctores sabemos- dijo murmurándole y caminando a su asiento

¿Estás seguro que dejo su oficina abierta?- decía Santana caminando despacio atrás de Noah

-Lynn Johnson, entren- decía abriendo la puerta dejando entrar a sus demás acompañantes

-No podemos estar aquí- decía Steve

-Pero López si asi que Callate y vigila-

Caminaron hasta el computador que aún estaba prendido, Santana tecleo la contraseña y al darle acceso había una página del periódico "The Local" y que como encabezado tenía "Niña de diez años se ha auto lastimado de gravedad, al parecer intento de suicidio"


End file.
